


Persuasion

by bokuakabeam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam
Summary: Kuroo tried to imagine the excitement that would be on Daichi’s face when he walked into the door, hours before they originally had planned for him to be home, and the hug he’d be swept into. If there was one thing to say about Sawamura, he could give the best hugs.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Cherry wanted KuroDai angst, so Cherry gets KuroDai angst. 
> 
> My angst isn't the best, but hope this suffices!

“You sure you can’t come out tonight? Just for a little while? C’mon, Tetsu!” Yamamoto whined, spinning aimlessly around in his office chair. It had not been a wise decision for their boss to put the two in neighboring cubicles, but it sure did make the work day go by a lot faster.

“No way, dude,” Kuroo grinned, shaking his head as he gathered his things. “Sawamura’s home, and he thinks I’m working late tonight. I’m gonna go home and surprise him.”

“You’re ditching the boys just to get laid? Who even are you, bro!” Kuroo cocked an eyebrow at his friend. “Ah, you’re right. That sounds exactly like something you would do. Have fun.”

“Plan on it,” he purred, winking at Yamamoto as he slung his messenger bag around his torso, flipping his tie over his shoulder.

Kuroo’s smile faltered as he began walking to the enclosed office at the end of the hall, his mood plummeting as he swung the door open. The smile on his lips became forced, and he already knew it didn’t reach his eyes as he looked upon the man at the desk.

“Hey Teru, I’m out for the day.”  
“So soon, Tetsu?” Terushima glanced up from his computer screen, his expression falling into a smirk as he eyed Kuroo up and down. “I heard talk of some of the guys hitting the bar later. You’re not going to join, even for a little bit?”

“Nah, I’m just gonna head home early,” Kuroo smiled softly, thinking of Daichi waiting for him. Maybe Kuroo could make him a romantic dinner. Is it too late to get flowers?

“What’s with the lovesick gaze, Tetsu? Thinking of me?” Terushima teased, and Kuroo snapped back to reality to see that his boss had reclined back in his seat, his arms behind his head, the picture of ease.

“Quit that,” Kuroo mumbled, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. “Anyway, I just ducked in to check if you needed me for anything else.”

“Yeah, I do actually. I need you to come out with me and the guys.”

“Terushima, I mean it. That’s not professional. Besides,” Kuroo hummed, trying to keep the mood light enough so he could slip out without upsetting the man too much. “You know I’m a kept man.”

“I’m not buying it, Tetsurou—“  
“Please just call me Kuroo.”

“ _Kuroo._ There’s no way that you and Daichi are happy together. You’re hardly home, and he’s always off with that friend of his.”

“You know what? You don’t know anything about me or my situation at home. So stop acting like you do. We’re happy,” Kuroo snapped, crossing his arms and looking down the bridge of his nose at Terushima. His blood began to boil as the man just swiveled in his chair with a light chuckle, refocusing his eyes back onto his computer screen. “What the fuck is so funny?”

Terushima rubbed at his eyes, typing a few words out on the keyboard before lifting his gaze back onto Kuroo. “It really sounds like you’re trying to convince _yourself_ that you’re both happy rather than me. But whatever, _Kuroo_. See you on Monday.”

Kuroo stood in the doorway for another minute, looking just above where Terushima sat at nothing in particular, letting the words sink in. Silently, he backed out of the room and shut the door behind him, gnawing at his bottom lip in deep thought. As if on autopilot, he bid farewell to the few coworkers that remained as he passed by their cubicles, but he couldn’t even force himself to smile.

He and Daichi had been lucky enough to get an place close to his office, so he stepped out of the building and began the short walk towards their apartment complex. Kuroo’s mind was flooded with thoughts, but one kept returning to the forefront: _It really sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself._ As his home came into view, he quickly shook his head to clear it, trying to focus on the night he had planned. A small smile graced his lips as he mentally strategized the dinner he’d make — roast beef since it was Daichi’s favorite — and the movie he would put on for their after-dinner snuggles — something with a lot of action since Daichi appreciated good special effects. He tried to imagine the excitement that would be on Daichi’s face when he walked into the door, hours before they originally had planned for him to be home, and the hug he’d be swept into. If there was one thing to say about Sawamura, he could give the _best_ hugs.

As quietly as he could, Kuroo pulled his keyring from his pants pocket, unlocking and pulling the door open in a swift motion. The place was quiet, and the lights were all off. Maybe Daichi had stepped out? Kuroo placed his keys into the bowl they had left by the front door, and shrugged off his jacket and bag, hanging it on the coat hanger they had picked out together last year. He looked around almost reverently, looking at all the pieces of furniture and knick knacks they had collected over the years, every item containing a memory or thought that reminded him of Daichi.

With the coat hanger, it had been something they happened to spot at a yard sale on their way to a friend’s house.

Kuroo walked deeper into the apartment, looking around for his boyfriend.

With the couch, it had been a huge argument between the two, fighting over if they should get the black fabric or the gray fabric. They decided on white, which when they thought back on it, was the worst decision they could have made.

He heard a creak come from the bedroom, and with a smile, Kuroo began tiptoeing further.

With the picture frames on the wall, Daichi had made a comment about how they made the walls look tacky. Kuroo had debated that fact with a grin, saying that they made the place feel more homey.

More creaks, getting louder, coming from the bedroom as Kuroo neared the door. There was light peeking out from the crack underneath the door, and if he looked hard enough, he could see shadows dancing in the glow.

The paint on the walls had been a joint decision, and the day they had painted had been one of the most fun days of their relationship. Daichi had planned exactly how to paint to get the job done in one day. It took them three days, and Kuroo got more paint on himself than on the walls, but the laughs they shared together made Kuroo smile every time he thought about it.

Kuroo slowly turned the doorknob, making sure to push it open gently as he knew that the door would squeak with too much pressure put on the hinges. It took his eyes a moment to adjust from the darkness of the house to the dim lighting in the bedroom, but once they did, Kuroo wished he’d never left work. The soft sound of skin sliding against skin, the touches, the embraces, the tug of hair and the moist glide of lips clashing together; everything that Kuroo was taking in made him feel like he was staring for an eternity, when in reality it was only a few mere seconds.

“Tetsurou!”  
“S-Sorry—“ Kuroo interrupted himself as he slammed the door closed, shutting away his boyfriend and lover together once again. He quickly made his way out, barely thinking clearly enough to grab his keys.

The air outside was brisk, and he silently cursed himself for not grabbing his jacket, but he just knew he had to be as far away from home as possible. Why had he said sorry? It was his fucking house too, he had every right to be there. He knew there should be anger, blind fury, raging through his bloodstream at that point, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do so. Kuroo couldn’t get Daichi’s face out of his mind, thinking about how intensely he had gazed and how gently he had clutched at the skin of the man above him.

Had he ever looked at Kuroo that fondly?

He thought back to his short conversation with Terushima not even an hour before, and cringed. With a huff, Kuroo shoved his hand deep into his pants pockets, shivering against the cool air that blew against his exposed skin. Before he could think any further about it, he dug out his phone and sent a few quick texts before shutting it off for the evening. Even if he hadn’t known it at the time, he supposes he was trying to convince himself.

Convince himself that they were happy.

Convince himself that he was enough for Daichi.

Convince himself that he was happy with just a _piece_ of the man he loved. Whether that fact was selfish on his part, he didn’t know, but Kuroo was finding it more and more difficult to let go of the man he’d loved for years. Deep down, he knew that this was bound to happen, that he wasn’t satisfactory for a man like Daichi Sawamura. But, he’d hoped. He’d hoped that all their fond memories over the years had been enough to assuage any needs or desires that Daichi had.

But it wasn’t. But Kuroo knew he wouldn’t do anything, that this wouldn’t change how Kuroo felt about Sawamura. If Daichi wanted him, no matter how little of him, Kuroo would be there, even if it killed him inside. Because as long as Sawamura was happy, Kuroo didn’t care what happened to him.

**To: Kenma (5:45pm)**

**> >** hey, do you mind if i crash at your place tonight? sorry for the short notice, but i’m already on my way.

**To: Sawamura <3 (5:46pm)**

**> >** i’m crashing at kenma’s tonight.

**To: Sugawara (5:48pm)**

**> >** please just be nice to him, and let me know when you’re gone in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter! @royalkageyama


End file.
